dyingwillfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dying Will Flames of Space
The Dying Will Flames of Space '''are seven different colored flames that have their own attributes and unique properties, The flames are named after things that occur and exist within space, these flames are said to rival the power of the Dying Will Flames of the Sky, these flames are the exclusive flames of the Sconosciuto Famiglia The Seven Flames of Space Space (Spazio) '''Known User(s): '''Sconosciuto Famiglia Bosses '''Description: '''The Space Flames are apparantly the rarest and most powerfull of all the other Flames of Space as they have the greatest defense and offense, the Space Flames have several abilities which are mainly a reference of things that happen within space but not completely example; black holes though not actual black holes that can absorb an entire planet but simple portals that can be used to make things enter one portal and exit the other, lack of oxygen by creating a dome of Space Flames around a person locking away all the oxygen, no gravity making everything and everyone float in the air when under a large portion of Space Flames and other kinds of space related properties, yet controlling the Space Flames is difficult as seen that every Sconosciuto Boss had spend no less than 5 years to be able of mastering these flames. '''Apearance: '''The Space Flame has a unique apearance, it is pitch black with a fire-like apearance and small white tods all over it resembling outer space and its stars. Meteor (Meteora) '''Known User(s): '''Meteor Guardians '''Description: '''The Meteor Flame has a unique ability of creating red stones out of the flames that are scorching hot that can melt metal, the destructive capabilities of the scorching stones are very high that by creating one stone and throwing it, it would cause an explosion big enough to destroy a car, the stones created by the flames are also incredibly hard to break. To create stones from the flames first the user will need to clap his hands and then seperate them forming dark red stones that can be bend easily by the user's will until they harden completely. The stones cannot be turned back to flames nor can they be bend by the user when they creating them ends. '''Apearance: '''The Meteor Flame resemble fire the most out of all the other flames, its color is dark red and apears somewhat liquidish. Cosmic (Cosmico) '''Known User(s): '''Cosmic Guardians '''Description: '''The unique ability of the Cosmic Flame is that it can harden becoming solid to the touch of others meaning it can enhance its user close combat fighting skills. Also, if the user can spread the Cosmic Flames that have are harmless he can soldify the flames making them dense and evantually crush the person stuck in them. '''Apearance: The Cosmic Flame are white colored with some shinning sparks coming from it with a flame like apearance. Light (Luce) '''Known User(s): '''Light Guardians '''Description: '''Out of all the flames the Light Flame has the most offensive capabilities and work as actual Light Manipulation allowing its user to generate Light Flame and use them as light. The Light Flame is also incredibly bright sometimes so bright thats its user will have to wear sunglassses just to be able of using it. These flames can also create destructive attacks such as forming Light Flame in an orb form and hurling it to the ground creating a large light tower that causes great destruction and its shinning light can blind people who look directly into it to an extend. The Light Flame Is also very Fast. '''Apearance: '''The Light Flame are shinning golden that every time they are ignited their shinning light can even blind its user, it is the reason why every single Light Guardian had been seen with sunglasses. Star (Stella) '''Known User(s): '''Star Guardians '''Description: '''The unique properties of the Star Flame is that it allows the user to manipulate plasma to an extend allowing the user to create great destruction, the Star Flame can also be form into shields for protection that are hard to destroy. They can also be fired as beams and cause a great deal of damage, as for the fact that plasma is created out of both fire and electricity the user may be able to manipulate those two elements to an extend to. '''Apearance: '''The Star Flames are blue colored and resemble flames alot. Dark (Buio) '''Known User(s): '''Dark Guardians '''Description: '''The Dark Flames has an ability somewhat similar to Darkness Manipulation which allows the user to use his flames to grab things and control gravity to a very limited extend meaning he can on ly push and pull. The user can also use the Dark Flames to defensive purposes such as forming it as a shield which is very useful against powerful attacks. A unique ability of these flames is that when they are formed as an orb they can condense the air within the orb and create a powerful shockwave when the orb is openned. '''Apearance: '''As its name implies the Dark Flames are dark colored and have an apearance similar to actual fire. Unknown Seventh Flame '''Known User(s): '''Unknown Guardians '''Description: '''The seventh space flames currently remain unknown as these flames' ring has been lost since the 3rd Sconosciuto Famiglia Boss's death, since then its powers and apearance has been forgotten until today. Category:Dying Will Flames Category:Highestbounty123